Divórcio - Nilcia Silva
by seeusouperva
Summary: A rainha dos bruxos e o rei dos vampiros estão casados há 500 anos, mas o que acontece quando essa relação se desgasta e um deles resolve pedir o divórcio? Afinal no amor e na guerra vale tudo!


**One-Shot - Semana Halloween**

 **\- Divórcio -**

 **By Nilcia Silva**

 _ **Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Sinopse:** A rainha dos bruxos e o rei dos vampiros estão casados há 500 anos, mas o que acontece quando essa relação se desgasta e um deles resolve pedir o divórcio? Afinal no amor e na guerra vale tudo!

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 **Bella**

É o dia do meu casamento e eu deveria estar feliz, mas para mim é como se eu estivesse caminhando em direção ao meu próprio funeral, pois odeio o noivo e se pudesse o fatiaria em mil pedaços antes de servi-lo para os meus bichinhos de estimação ou não, vai que os pobrezinhos sofram uma indigestão.

-Sorria Isabella, você é uma princesa e não uma bruxa qualquer. Você está fazendo o que é melhor para a nossa raça. –meu pai disse e eu contive a vontade de bufar.

-Eu até sorriria se o noivo que o senhor me arranjou não fosse tão intragável!-grunhi.

-Jacob não é tão ruim assim. Muitas mulheres de nossa raça o consideram bonito e ele é nossa melhor opção no momento, nenhum outro soberano do mundo sobrenatural é tão poderoso quanto ele que é o rei dos transfigurados.

Mesmo sem qualquer humor eu tive que rir das palavras do meu pai, pois eu sei que nem ele acredita no que está dizendo.

Jacob Black é o ser, mas horrendo que conheço além de feder como um gamba.

-Papai seja honesto e admita que nem mesmo o senhor acredita no que diz. Jacob Black é uma criatura horrenda e está longe de ser o mais poderoso soberano sobrenatural que existe, pois ele não é Edward e nunca será. –afirmei.

-Isso não importa! Você sabe que nós estamos às vésperas de uma guerra com os filhos da lua e precisamos de todo o apoio possível.

-Então permita que eu me case com Edward e seja ele a nos dar esse apoio. –pedi.

-Nunca! Você sabe que os vampiros são nossos inimigos naturais e que nenhuma bruxa jamais se envolveu com um bebedor de sangue!-grunhiu.

-Pois esta seria uma boa hora para acabar com esta inimizade que nunca nos levou a lugar algum. –retruquei.

-Já chega! Nós estamos prestes a entrar na igreja e queira ou não você vai se casar com Jacob Black. Entendeu bem? Você pode ser a herdeira do trono bruxo, mas eu ainda sou o rei e enquanto eu viver você terá que acatar minhas ordens. Fui claro?-Charlie praticamente gritou comigo.

-Sim, meu rei. –respondi com os dentes trincados de raiva antes das portas da igreja serem abertas a macha "funerária" começar a tocar.

E se antes eu somente achava que estava indo para um funeral quando olhei para as expressões dos súditos e súditas dos meus pais eu tive certeza disso, pois nenhum deles parecia feliz com minha iminente união a Jacob Black, assim como eu não estava.

Toda a cerimônia está sendo incrivelmente torturante para mim e a minha vontade é a de sair correndo, mas sei que pelo bem do povo bruxo eu não posso fazer isso.

Já estávamos quase na hora do sim quando um imenso corvo negro de olhos dourados invadiu a igreja e eu abri um imenso sorriso, pois eu sei que é o meu Edward e que ele veio me buscar.

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?-Jacob guinchou e Edward ainda forma de corvo revirou os olhos diante da lentidão de Jacob para compreender as coisas, pois a esta altura todos já tinham se dado conta de quem estava ali, mas Edward então mudou para sua forma física original e Jacob rosnou alto além de tentar me segurar, mas escapei de suas garras nojentas e flutuei para os braços do meu Edward.

Juntos nós sairmos da igreja sem olhar para trás e ignorando por completo todas as maldições proferidas por meu pai e a ameaça de guerra contra os vampiros feita por Jacob, pois nós sabemos que depois disso meu pai terá que dar o braço a torcer se quiser proteger o povo bruxo e que os transformados não são pareôs para os vampiros.

Quando estávamos bem longe da igreja Edward e eu adentramos a Floresta Negra e fomos para nosso ninho de amor escondido onde nos encontramos pela primeira vez e nos apaixonamos perdidamente.

Foi ali em nosso ninho de amor que nos amamos como loucos e consumamos nossa união antes mesmo de nos casamos, o que aconteceu dois dias depois.

Por cem anos fomos apenas Edward e eu e como fomos felizes, apesar do povo vampiro não me aceitar bem e o povo bruxo fazer o mesmo! Mas a nossa felicidade só aumentou com o passar do tempo e quando nasceu o nosso primeiro filho, que um dia governaria não só o rei vampiro, mas também o reino bruxo, a visão de nossos povos finalmente pareceu mudar e ambos começamos a ser aceitos.

Cem anos depois eu assumi o trono bruxo e nossos povos foram então unificados tornando-se ainda mais forte e temido.

Tudo parecia um mar de rosas e nosso amor só parecia crescer com o passar dos anos até que a rotina começou a nos desgastar e a nos distanciar, pois com nosso povo unificado a responsabilidade de governar com justiça e sabedoria tornou-se ainda maior para nós e foi ai que nós começamos a nos perder um do outro como casal.

Se antes eu amava a risada de Edward e seus roncos suaves eram música para os meus ouvidos agora tudo nele me irrita e eu quero esganá-lo 24 horas por dia!

-Edward desliga a porra desse celular!-grunhi quando entramos em nosso jatinho, pois eu sempre odiei voar e tenho pavor que esse troço caia comigo dentro mesmo que tecnicamente eu seja imortal, pois como dizem os humanos "o seguro morreu de velho".

-Querida você sabe qual a probabilidade de um avião cair?-perguntou ainda com a droga do celular ligado.

-Não sei e nem quero saber!-retruquei.

-É de uma chance entre 1,2 milhão. –ele disse ignorando totalmente a parte em que eu disse "nem quero saber!"

-Dane-se! Ainda existe uma chance desse troço cair, então desliga esse celular antes que eu pegue ele e enfie em você lá onde o sol não bate!-avisei.

-Ui quanta agressividade! Você está precisando transar. –provocou.

-Eu transaria se o meu marido não fosse um DVD. –retruquei.

-Como é que é? Que porra é essa de DVD?-grunhiu.

-Ué, você nunca ouviu falar? DVD é a sigla para deita, vira e dorme. –respondi sínica e Edward me encarrou boquiaberto e completamente indignado.

-Eu vou te mostrar quem é o DVD!-Edward grunhiu e me pegou de surpresa quando me agarrou de jeito e transamos como há meses não acontecia.

Eu estava no sétimo céu depois disso, mas essa sensação durou pouco e o meu paraíso se transformou em inferno quando o nosso avião começou a despencar.

-Merda! O que está acontecendo?-gritei quando percebi o que estava acontecendo.

-Majestades algo está interferindo em nosso sistema e eu não consigo controlar a aeronave. –nosso piloto disse e quando eu olhei para a mão de Edward ele estava com o celular na mão e eu tenho certeza que essa porcaria foi responsável pela interferência e nesse momento eu literalmente voei no pescoço do imbecil do meu marido na intenção de esganá-la e eu me concentrei tanto nisso que só o soltei quando o avião se chocou contra um penhasco e virou um monte destroços, mas o pior de tudo é que houve um incêndio e parte do meu lindo cabelo pegou fogo e para me livrar das chamas eu tive que rolar na neve.

-Querida acho que você vai ter que fazer um corte Chanel para concertar esse estrago. –Edward disse ao olhar para mim quando as chamas se apagaram e eu urrei de raiva.

-Eu. Quero. O. Divórcio. –eu disse entredentes de forma pausada para que meu futuro ex-marido entendesse bem o recado.

-Você não pode está falando sério!-falou indignado.

-Tão sério que hoje mesmo darei uma festa de descasamento por me livrar de um traste feito você e tem mais! A igreja deveria me canoniza por ter aguentado uma mala sem alça e sem rodinha feito você. –debochei.

-Melhor ser uma mala do que um vagão inteiro de carregamento inútil!-rebateu.

-Inútil eu? Como ousa?-grunhi fula da vida.

-Não, imagina! Eu estou falando da minha santa avozinha. –ironizou e eu lhe atirei uma bola de neve que transformei em um bloco de gelo antes de atingi-lo de maneira certeira.

-Ficou maluca?-grunhiu. –Esquece! Essa foi uma pergunta idiota, pois você é uma completa doida varrida, mas eu sei como acalmar essa sua loucura. -ele disse e antes que eu pudesse reagir o imbecil me atirou em um lago congelado.

É claro que eu revidei e o fiz sapatear para se esquivar dos espinhos venenosos que lhe lancei e assim durante todo o caminho de volta para casa nós fomos atacando um ao outro e como prometido ao chegar em casa eu dei mesmo a festa de descasamento e me esbaldei de tanto dançar até o dia raiar.

Quando me cansei fui para o meu quarto, mas antes de me deitar fiz questão de pegar as coisas de Edward e atirá-las pela janela antes de ligar para o melhor dos advogados e solicitar que ele transforme a vida de meu futuro ex-marido num inferno!

Edward até tentou me fazer mudar de ideia, mas acho que ele desistiu disso quando sem querer quase tostei seu pinto com um raio enquanto treinava minha pontaria, que devo dizer nunca foi muito boa, então nós começamos uma verdadeira guerra onde aquele filho da mãe colocou câmeras para me vigiar, mas é claro que eu dei o troco e por vingança fingir estar transando com um de meus melhores amigos em nossa cama, e esse amigo que mais que curtiu me ajudar a tirar uma com a cara de Edward, eu só não pensei foi no fato feitiço virar contra a bruxa, pois o filho da mãe teve a audácia de vazar o áudio do vídeo para todos os jornais bruxos e vampíricos existentes e minha reputação ficou na lama, mas isso vai ter volta!

Sem pensar duas vezes eu fui até a garagem e toquei fogo em sua imensa coleção de carros esportes e eu sei que isso o deixará maluco tanto que isso me fez soltar uma risada maluca que assustou a todos os súditos e súditas que com espanto assistiam a cena.

É claro que Edward virou o bicho, mas eu o ignorei e para se vingar ele teve a ousadia de sair com uma "Maria Corrimão" (onde todo mundo passa a mão) e ainda teve a ousadia de tirar a minha imagem da moeda vampírica para colocar a dela e ai minha amiga o bicho pegou, pois se antes eu só queria o divórcio para me livrar dele agora eu vou depenar esse infeliz!

E foi pensando nisso que no dia da audiência coloquei minha melhor cara de pobre coitada fazendo o juiz ficar a meu favor e lhe arrancar até as calças.

Fim da guerra depois disso? Nem pensa! O trate do agora meu agora ex-marido invadiu o meu castelo e literalmente triturou as minhas bolsas queridas que me custaram o olho da cara!

-Eu vou matar você!-gritei, mas quando saltei sobre ele o infeliz se esquivou e riu da minha cara quando eu cai de boca no chão.

Merda! Acho que quebrei um dente e lá vou eu pagar uma nota para o meu odiado dentista!

Com raiva eu então puxei o tapete no qual Edward estava em cima de pé e o fiz cair de costas no chão só para montar em cima dele e cravar minhas garras em seu pescoço, mas algo muito louco, que eu não sei bem o que foi aconteceu e nós fomos para na varanda de onde despencamos dentro da piscina e tentamos nos matar afogados, mas eu tive que soltar Edward quando senti suas presas em meu pulso.

-Filho da Puta!-o xinguei, pois a mordida de um vampiro em uma bruxa dói pra caralho e arde como inferno!

Fulada vida eu tentei enfiar minhas garras em seus olhos, mas não consegui então apelei para os seus países baixos e me senti poderosa quando ele urrou de dor.

Nada nessa vida é tão afiado quanto as garras de uma bruxa! Mas como diversão de pobre dura pouco nós tivemos de nos separar quando nossos filhos apareceram nos encarando como se fossemos duas crianças traquinas que merecem ficar de castigo e nós é claro tentamos disfarçar nos fingindo de amiguinhos que apenas estavam se divertindo um pouquinho, mas a julga pela expressão de nossas crianças duvido que isso tenha colado.

Duas semanas depois eu reencontrei um amigo que me convidou para sairmos e eu aceitei, mas o encontro foi um porre e tudo só ficou pior quando demos de cara com Edward e a "Maria Corrimão".

Essa vaca me provocou até dizer chega! Mas sua pose superior se foi quando em um ataque de ciúme Edward arremessou meu acompanhante para fora do restaurante através da vidraça ai a bagunça começou e foi pancadaria para todo lado até que sem querer alguém quase me derrubou em cima de uma mesa e foi o que bastou para os olhos de Edward, sempre dourados, ganhassem uma tonalidade assustadora de vermelho e em sua melhor performance de macho alfa colocou ordem no galinheiro e me reivindicou para si com um beijo que deveria ser considerado imoral, mas eu não estou nem ai para isso, pois o retribui a altura e que se dane se Edward faz coisas que me irritam, pois tem um ditado humano que diz assim: Ruim com ele, pior sem ele e como diz outro ditado humano bastante popular: O povo é a voz de Deus!

E foi escutando a voz do nosso povo que nós nos casamos outra vez e demos mais uma chance para o nosso amor.

Quem sabe se nós tivéssemos feito isso antes não teríamos encomissado a fortuna que foi o nosso divórcio milionário?! Mas se tivéssemos feito isso as coisas não teriam ficado tão movimentadas nem tão interessante quanto agora e foi isso que reascendeu a chama da paixão que tínhamos apagado.

E como essa chama agora está acesa agora!

-Fica de quatro que eu quero te comer gostoso!-Edward disse e eu sorri.

-Querido se antes você era o homem DVD você acaba de voltar a ser o meu velho Edward VHS. –elogiei.

Edward sorriu convencido antes de me penetrar fundo e me fazer gemer de prazer.

-VHS por acaso é sigla para o homem várias horas de sexo?-indagou me estocando duro e forte.

-Gosto de como você é inteligente!-eu disse e pisquei para ele antes de lhe dar um beijo molhado e sentir suas presas despontado em meu pescoço, pois na hora do sexo elas não doíam ou ardiam em minha pele, muito pelo contrário, senti-las nessa hora era como ter um baita orgasmos e minhas garras cravadas em suas costas tinham um efeito parecido, por isso o arranhei com vontade.


End file.
